twilightfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Renée Dwyer
"You can come home whenever you want-I'll come right back as soon as you need me." _Renee to Bella Swansrc Renee Higginbotham Swan (formerly Dwyer) was born to Marie Higginbotham and her husband, in 1968 and the daughter-in-law to Geoffrey and Helen Swan (Charlie's deceased parents). She is portrayed by Sarah Clarke in the movie adaptions. She is Phil Dwyer's ex-wife and the ex-daughter-in-law of Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer, the wife of Charlie Swan, the mother of Bella Swan, the mother-in-law of Edward Cullen, and the maternal grandmother of Renesmee Cullen. Biography Early life Renee was born in Downey, California. Her parents divorced when she was still a child, and she never had much contact with her father. Her mother, Marie, was a difficult and bitter woman, but also hardworking and loyal. Renee had a very different personality: fun-loving, creative and artistic, but flighty and inconsistent. She did not do well in school, despite the fact that she tested well. During her teenage years she was unable to hold onto a job for long, though she always interviewed very well. The first year after high school, Renee, who could no longer take living with her pessimistic mother, moved in with a friend who had space available in her small apartment, working several temporary jobs to pay for it. The next summer as an adult, one of her girlfriends decided to take a month off and travel the length of the Pacific coast, camping along the way. This was exactly the kind of adventure that she loved. She went on the trip with a few other girls, having no idea where she would live when she got back, if her roommate rented the space to someone else. On First Beach, Renee met Charlie Swan. She was instantly attracted to him because of his difference from her ex-boyfriends: serious and responsible, yet funny and kind. They spent a few days together before she departed, but not before promising Charlie that she would visit on her way back. Renee missed Charlie for the rest of the trip, and when she returned to Forks, she was easily convinced to stay for a little while longer. Renee loved being in love, and she loved feeling like she was living an adventure. When Charlie proposed, getting married sounded like the perfect cap to the whirlwind romance. They were married by a justice of the peace just one week later, with only Charlie's parents and three best friends in attendance. Renee sent her mother a picture of the wedding, but she didn't respond. At first, Renee enjoyed the novelty of being married. Charlie was easier to live with than her mother, and his passionate adoration of her was quite pleasant. She had a great deal of fun decorating their little house and loved his quiet and kind parents. While living in Forks, she worked as a waitress, where she loved meeting new people. Renee was excited when she found out that she was pregnant, and learned to knit and decorate the nursery. She wrote to her mother again, and this time Marie sent a gift: her own mother's handmade quilt. Renee was touched. Renee gave birth to Bella Swan on September 13, 1987. After her daughter was born, she became more responsible in her ways around the house. They were still married in March 1988. Twilight Main article: Twilight After she, Charlie and Bella moved to Phoenix, Renee met a minor league baseball player named Phil Dwyer. They become best friends before the beginning of "Twilight", when Bella was 17. Because Bella was attending school in Phoenix, Bella decided that she and her parents to live in Forks again after her mother befriend a minor baseball player. The first time Renee and Charlie meets Edward is in "Twilight", after Bella was attacked by James, in the hospital. Edward tells her and Charlie that Bella fell down two flights of stairs and went through a window, which resulted in her bad injury. New Moon Main article: New Moon Renee remains absent in "New Moon", but has been mentioned by Charlie, her husband. According to him, Renee came home shortly after Edward and his family left, when Bella became catatonic. but Renee and Charlie remained increasingly worried about their daughter's condition until Jacob made her happy again. Edward's return made their daughter completely normal again, and despite this troublesome period, Renee and Charlie shows nothing but support to Bella and Edward's rekindled relationship. Eclipse Main article: Eclipse In "Eclipse", while Renee's best friend Phil is busy with work, Renee, Charlie, Bella and Edward spend a weekend to in Jacksonville. Because of her best friend, Phil's absence. She (along with Charlie) told Bella she noticed that Edward was very intense and protective around her, and she felt like she was missing out on something. But Bella quickly reminds her that she has been reading too many mystery and sci-fi novels, and tells her to stick to romance. In the film adaption of "Eclipse", she and Charlie gives Bella a quilt made of her personal T-shirts to keep her warm in Alaska after hearing that she is attending college there. Breaking Dawn Main article: Breaking Dawn In "Breaking Dawn", Bella tells Charlie and Renee about her engagement with Edward, and she and Charlie accepts their daughter's decision wholeheartedly, much to everyone's surprise. She is present while making wedding plans with Esme and during her daughter's wedding. She and Charlie give Bella an antique hair comb containing sapphires for something old and something blue. Renee and Charlie becomes a grandparents during Bella and Edward's honeymoon, but she does learn of the existence of her granddaughter, Renesmee, or does she know that Bella has become a vampire afterward due to their worries about her being able to handle the changes. Charlie has agreed to keep her in order to keep all of them safe. She is only told that her daughter got sick following the wedding, and is slowly recovering. Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined Main article: Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined In an alternate story of "Twilight", almost all characters have switched gender and names, with Renee being one of few exceptions. In this story, she gave birth to a son instead of a daughter with Charlie by her side as her husband still, and named him Beau in honor of her deceased father. Much like with Bella, Renee was very close to Beau, who also took on the responsibilities around the house and she and Charlie felt proud of him. When the sadistic vampire, Joss, decides to hunt her and Charlie's son for sports, she lures him to the ballet studio where Renee used to take lessons as a little girl (as opposed to it being Bella's old ballet studio). After becoming a vampire, Beau is forced to fake his death for his family's protection. While at Beau's funeral, Renee appears completely heartbroken and distraught. Archie brings her a chair before she can have a chance to fall. She then departs with her husband, Charlie while her best friend, Phil return to Jacksonville, Florida. Physical appearance Renee and Bella look alike in their features. She has medium length brown hair, innocent, childish blue eyes and a round face full of laugh lines. Her height is around 5'4". In "Life and Death", she is said to have a pointy chin and full lips. She is also sometimes mistaken to be Beau's sister. Personality and traits Renee is described by Bella as very eccentric, an experimental chef, forgetful, and very perceptive in a childish way. She tends to shift her hobbies and interests from one to another, such as yoga, but never sticks with any of them for very long. Renee has very views of early marriages, since she married Charlie right after become a adult. This is something Bella feared when she got engaged to Edward. Renee, however, told her that those views of marriage only apply to herself and Charlie. Edward says that her thoughts are childish, but she sees the world very clearly. At one point in the "Twilight" film, Renee describes herself as someone who "repels technology" as she is always misplacing her phone charger. According to Bella, she is more like the mother and Renee the child. In the films, she is also shown to be good at sewing, like Charlie, having presented Bella with a quilt out of her trip T-shirts in "Eclipse" for her graduation present. Relationships Renee is the ex-wife/best friend of Phil Dwyer, the daughter of Marie Higginbotham, the wife of Charlie Swan, the mother of Bella Swan, the mother-in-law of Edward Cullen, the maternal grandmother of Renesmee Cullen, and the daughter-in-law of Geoffrey and Helen Swan (Charlie's deceased parents). Phil Dwyer Renee's second ex-husband and best friend, Phil Dwyer, is a minor league baseball player. They first met around 2004 and become best friends in September. Marie Higginbotham Marie Higginbotham was Renee Swan's mother, and has been deceased six years prior to the beginning of "New Moon", when Bella was twelve. Renee and Marie weren't very close due to their different personalities and perspectives on things. When she noticed her marriage to Charlie, Marie never responded to her invitation, but sent her a blanket when she gave birth to Bella. She has a minor but important role in "New Moon", because Marie's appearance plays a part in Bella's choice to become a vampire. Charlie Swan Main article: Charlie Swan and Renee Higginbotham "Well, Charlie, don't you look dashing!" _Renee to Charlie on Bella's weddingsrc Charlie Swan is Renee's husband. They first met while she was passing through Forks. Their brief encounter affected each other greatly and by the time she returned, they were married. Renee had Bella with him. He remained somewhat in love with her, and so did she. After they were still married, she stay in Forks to continue live with him after her daughter's transformation into a vampire and become the maternal grandparents of their daughter's child with Edward, Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen. Renee's second ex-husband, Phil has remarried to Harry's wife, Sue Clearwater as well as the re-stepfather of Sue's children, Seth and Leah Clearwater. Renee and Charlie were spent more time with their daughter, their son-in-law and their maternal granddaughter while visiting the Cullens' home for daily. Bella Swan-Cullen "Mom?" "Yeah, honey?" "I miss you." "Oh, honey. I miss you, too." _Bella and Renee after Bella became a vampire.src Bella Swan (later Bella Cullen) is Renee's daughter. They are each other's best friends, and Bella has always loved her. After Renee divorced Phil, and she and Bella decides to move back to Forks after her parents got back together again and remarried. She wholeheartedly supports her daughter's decision to marry Edward in "Breaking Dawn", and adapts to her new in-law family very quickly. They grew after Bella became a vampire, but stayed with each other. As far as she knows, Bella is recovering from a rare disease that she picked up while on her honeymoon with Edward. She is told that Bella has become a vampire, or is she aware of the existence of her new granddaughter, Renesmee Cullen. Edward Cullen "I think that boy is in love with you." _Renee on Edward.src Edward Cullen is Renee's son-in-law once he marries Bella in "Breaking Dawn". Like Charlie, Renee likes him wholeheartedly from the very beginning, because he makes her daughter happy. Even after his departure that rendered her daughter majorly depressed and in pain, she accepted him with open arms when he returned to their lives. When Bella calls Renee to tell her about her engagement to Edward, Renee fully supports their decision, and even travels to meet Edward's family with Charlie by her side as her husband still and help arrange wedding plans with Esme. She is aware that her son-in-law and his family are vampires, and that Bella has become one as well and that she has mothered a half-human/half-vampire granddaughter named Renesmee. Renesmee Cullen "I don't know how much we should tell Renee about this. After all, I'm still in love with her and she's still my wife forever." _Charlie on his love for Renee stillsrc Renesmee Cullen is Renee's granddaughter. Since Renesmee is growing at an immensely accelerated rate, Bella and Charlie have agreed to keep her mother about her granddaughter's existence, knowing that the supernatural world was for everyone to comprehend. However, Bella is hopeful that she would be able to introduce her daughter to Renee someday in the future. Renee is one half of Renesmee's namesake, the other being Esme Cullen. Film portrayal Renee is portrayed by Sarah Clarke in "Twilight", "Eclipse" and "Breaking Dawn-Part 1/2".2 Appearances * Twilight * Twilight (film) * Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined * New Moon * New Moon (film) * Eclipse * Eclipse (film) * Breaking Dawn * Breaking Dawn-Part 1 (film) * Breaking Dawn-Part 2 (film) (still with Charlie as her husband still) * Midnight Sun